Butler Until Midnight
Butler Until Midnight is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are an ordinary woman until you find out that you're the daughter of one of Japan's prestigious families, and you fall in love with one of the five butlers that serve your father. Overview You move out of your old home and into an apartment in Southern Tokyo. The apartment is close to your dream job and comes with special features, including five handsome butlers who will serve you until midnight. You learn that you come from a prestigious family and you are to be presented into society as a sophisticated young lady at your father's next birthday. In order to do that, one of the butlers will help you achieve that. Introduction and Relationship Chart Butler_Until_Midnight_Intro.jpg Butler Until Midnight Relationship Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= The prologue starts with a flashback of one month prior to getting yourself a butler. You move from Kyushu to Tokyo to be able to do your job as an editor of the First Lady magazine. You view apartments with a real estate agent (which happens to be Yuma). You find an apartment and the agent lets you in. However, once you reach your apartment, the door clicks and you realize that the agent (Yuma) locked the door. The agent shows you around, first starting at the living room. The agent goes on to explain that there's a shopping mall nearby, noting the location of the apartment and he says that it's available for under market value. You think to yourself that you're lucky to find such a nice place and so there's no reason to hesitate. Thus, you take the offer. You then go to the real estate office to meet with the agent taking care of your lease agreement (Aoi in disguise), and he offers you tea. You accept and gracefully pours you a cup and hands you a piece of chocolate before giving you the lease agreement, saying to read it over. While you're reading, he goes to explain the variety of features the rental has. You then see a First Lady commercial on TV, and you muse to yourself of how amazing it is to see commercials up about First Lady. You explain that First Lady is a influential magazine targeted for 20-30 year old females. The lease agreement agent says that when you're ready to date and sign the bottom. The real estate agent hands you your key and says not to hesitate if you have any inquiries. When you turn to leave, the two "agents" smirk at each other: the real estate agent whispers quietly so you won't hear that everything went perfectly, and the lease agreement agent agrees quietly. One month later, it's moving day. However, you are lost; even the map application on your phone doesn't help very much. As you're turning, you hear a car honk. After narrowly dodging the limousine, you get splashed on by a puddle of water. It's then that Aoi comes out of the car and asks whether you are alright or not. After he helps you up to your feet, he says to allow himself to make it up to you. Even after your retort, he still keeps on insisting until you finally accept. As he ushers you in the car, he briefly introduces himself as Aoi Shirafuji, a butler of the Ichijo family. You are then sent to a mansion, and Aoi leads you to a dressing room saying to choose whatever you like. As you try on clothes, you hear a knock on the door and you hear a man speaking. He comes in and introduces himself as Tomoki Matsuba, a butler here household. He said that he was here in order to pick up the garments that needed to be cleaned, and you murmur that you haven't fastened the back of the dress. Tomoki says to turn around and he calmly fastens the back of your dress. Tomoki said that he'd take care of your laundry and asks if you'd like some tea, which you accept with a thanks. You are then taken to a garden, which is "breathtaking" to you. You are led to a table in the garden, and a blue-haired butler brings a tea set for you, simultaneously introducing himself briefly as Kyo Aizawa. He states his occupation and then asks whether you'd like anything else to drink. When you reply no thanks, Kyo pours you tea in a cup whilst explaining that it's original black tea blend using roses from the garden. You two fall silent after a while and Kyo is silently staring at you, which disturbs you and you start to forget the flavor of the tea when a blonde-haired butler comes. He asks if anything's wrong because you're holding the cup really tightly. The blonde introduces himself as Itsuki Matsuba, saying, "at your service" at the end. He says that you met Tomoki earlier and explains that they are brothers by saying their surnames are the same. Itsuki serves you a baked scone with strawberry jam made from the Ichijo household's farm and clotted cream from milk from their cows. You ask about the etiquette to eat a scone, instinctively looking towards Kyo, who just stares at you unemotionally. Itsuki says to forget about Kyo and etiquette and that you're free to eat it however you'd like. After finishing the scone, you look around to find a lot of pink flowers and roses being grown around. Itsuki explains that they're growing them for a celebration. When you press him, he goes on to say that it will be for their employer's birthday in a month (your father). Also, someday, his daughter will be introduced to society. You repeat what he says quietly and then muse that you're sure that she's as pretty as the pink roses that bloom. Itsuki replies that she is, but he also says that she's a bit of trouble and "rough around the edges." You then hear a voice, and you turn around to find another butler, who introduces himself as Yuma Akagi, the head butler of the Ichijo family. As he bows down, you feel like you've met him somewhere before and you ponder on whether or not this feeling is "fate." He apologizes for Aoi, but you say that it's your fault in the first place. That's when Yuma says that this meeting was fate (he thinks) and that he hopes you and him will meet again. Yuma then smiles before kissing the back of your hand. He then says he'll have a limousine prepared to take you to your new apartment. You bashfully thank him, accepting the offer. In the limousine, Yuma once again apologizes, but you also apologize. Yuma asks on how you liked the house, and you replied that it was like a dream and saying you wish that you yourself could have a butler. The limousine suddenly comes to stop, and Yuma prevents you from falling by having his arms around you. Yuma explains that because the road is too narrow, this is as far as it can take you, so you get off with the help of Yuma. You then realize that Yuma knew your address and that you were moving, but you didn't remember talking about it. So, you dismiss it and you walk to your apartment... ... to find all the butlers there!? You are surprised as the butlers bow their heads gracefully. You slam the door shut before opening it again, still finding the butlers there. When you ask if you did anything wrong, Kyo says you didn't. When you ask if they're making fun of you, Tomoki bluntly replies no. You then go on to ask if this is a joke, to which Itsuki replies, "Absolutely not," with a smile plastered on his face. Aoi then explains that they're here to serve you starting today. The butlers lead you inside and you're surprised to find everything neat and unpacked. You start to doubt that this is even your apartment, but Aoi says that it is. You are confused, until Itsuki asks if you remember him mentioning a girl who's a bit of trouble. When you reply yes, Itsuki says, "That girl..." and Tomoki finishes: "... is you." When you stutter, Tomoki says he can't allow the "daughter of an Ichijo" to do that. Kyo explains that by the time of your father's birthday, you're going to be a sophisticated woman, trained by these butlers. You can't believe this and you go to open the door, but when you do, you find Yuma there, a smirk on his face, and slightly taunting you by saying, "Going somewhere?" Yuma comes in and says a familiar phrase: You mustn't lock the door. When you turn around, Itsuki says that you can't escape. You threaten them until Yuma holds up your lease agreement from one month ago. You read over it, and you find a feature you missed while skimming the agreement: Having a personal butler. You then recall the two agents who helped you, and you finally recognize them as the butlers standing before you. You then realize that it was all planned: even almost hitting you with a limo and making your clothes dirty. You get anxious, but Tomoki states that it's really simple creating a plan like this. When you ask whether you can terminate your lease, all five butlers grin at you and corner you. Kyo, grinning, says to consider what will happen if you break the lease agreement: you wouldn't be allowed to live here, and you wouldn't have the money to move elsewhere, you'd be homeless and broke. You then state that you don't know what to do. Itsuki says that all you have to do is accept their training to make you a sophisticated lady. Realizing that you won't lead a life you want if you don't accept, you are forced to choose one butler to be training you for one month for your father's birthday party. Aoi asks, "Who would you like to be your butler?" Your reply is... Butler_Until_Midnight_-_Prologue.png|"It's time for you to choose." |-|Season 2= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Yuma Akagi Aoi Shirafuji Tomoki Matsuba Kyo Aizawa Itsuki Matsuba Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - In His Eyes= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Lovers After Hours= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - After Sunrise= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Complete Bonus= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba }} |-| Season 2= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Clandestine Romance In His Eyes= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Midnight Warmth= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Afternoon Temptation= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba - Complete Bonus= } *Yuma Akagi *Aoi Shirafuji *Tomoki Matsuba *Kyo Aizawa *Itsuki Matsuba }} |-| Sub Stories= } *A Secret Kiss Beneath the Old Oak Tree *Sultry Tropical Nights Part 1 *Sultry Tropical Nights Part 2 *A Touching Christmas ♥ Part 1 *'A Touching Christmas ♥ Part 2' - Special= } *Lovesick with My Butler: Yuma *A Butler's Technique *Lovesick with My Butler: Aoi *Lovesick with My Butler: Tomoki *Lovesick with My Butler: Kyo *Lovesick with My Butler: Itsuki *A Wanton Butler’s Request: Yuma *A Wanton Butler’s Request: Aoi *A Wanton Butler’s Request: Tomoki *To You, A Year of Love: Yuma *To You, A Year of Love: Aoi *To You, A Year of Love: Tomoki *Guarding My Mistress' Heart *A Year in Love's Sweet Servitude: Part 1 *A Year in Love's Sweet Servitude: Part 2 *Master for a Day: Yuma - With Voice= } *A Butler's Kiss: Yuma *A Butler's Kiss: Aoi *Room Full of Secrets: Yuma *Room Full of Secrets: Aoi *A Butler's Kiss: Tomoki *Room Full of Secrets: Tomoki *A Butler's Kiss: Kyo *Room Full of Secrets: Kyo *A Butler's Kiss: Itsuki *Room Full of Secrets: Itsuki }} Campaign/Bonus Images These are images obtained by participating in the campaigns Voltage Inc. hosts. Most of these include Early Bird Specials for characters (if you purchase stories before the date given, you'll receive the image) and very special events (such as the Ikemen23 project, featuring Star-Crossed Myth, Scandal in the Spotlight and Butler Until Midnight). All the images will be given to you within 24 hours. |-|Early Bird Give Away - December= Status: Ongoing Early Bird December Butler Until Midnight.jpg|Purchase Yuma, Aoi and Tomoki's main stories. |-|Yuma Akagi - Early Bird Giveaway= Status: Completed; this image is no longer obtainable Yuma_Akagi_-_Early_Bird.jpg|Purchase Yuma's Main Story, In His Eyes and Lovers After Hours by a certain date. |-|Aoi Shirafuji - Early Bird Giveaway= Status: Completed; this image is no longer obtainable Aoi_Shirafuji_-_Early_Bird.jpg|Purchase Aoi's Main Story, In His Eyes and Lovers After Hours by a certain date. Trivia *The English prologue was viewable in the substories Decadent Kisses on a Devilish Night ~Wishes~ and REVANCE's Sweet Halloween Night before October 29, 2015. *Like Star-Crossed Myth, True Love Sweet Lies, and Scandal in the Spotlight, this game has two endings: Seductive and Soothing Ending. *The prologue picture is animated. *The characters are designed by Hakuseki Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:Games Category:Yuma Akagi Category:Aoi Shirafuji Category:Tomoki Matsuba Category:Kyo Aizawa Category:Itsuki Matsuba Category:Slice of Life